A Guide to Minecraft! By Alex
by MysteryGirly130
Summary: This is a fun beginners guide for people who just began their new life in minecraftia! Alex has desired to teach everyone how to survive in this dangerous world. Hope you read fast! Oh and read The Life of Alex if you want to hear more about Alex
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi! Im Alex! I'm gonna tell everyone how do minecraft! But first a little me time, i'm Alex i've been minecrafting with Steve for a while now we, we think...differently he hunts, i farm he fights, i defend, i think positive, he thinks negative, we only agree on mining and building. So i know you're thinking, why are you writing this! Why not steve! Well remember Steve's negative thinking thing, he thinks we shouldn't trust people i differ i think more people knowing what they're doing is good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One the beginnings

So it's probable you're reading this one your first day if not you've survived your first night already but you should still read this, so look around outside you see trees, right? Good so first you go punch those to collect logs, but first are you in a village? If you are find a blacksmiths the house with the furnaces and go inside you'll see a chest, what i'm about to tell you to do is not to be do if not completely necessary! Ok, but it is necessary, your new you need all the help you can get. Now go in the blacksmith's open the chest and take everything, except ink sacs those are nearly useless can't even trade with them. If you're lucky you'll have a few iron an emerald and maybe some obsidian or a pic. By this point you've gathered some wood and/or looted the nearest blacksmith. Now that you've gathered some wood open your inventory. WAIT! I forgot to tell you how to open your inventory! Sorry! So look on your dominant arm and you'll see a tattoo, a box with three dots tap it and think activate, when you get better at this you can simply think activate inventory to activate it. Now that your inventory is open you'll see a 4x4 grid labeled crafting place one log in there, another box will now have four planks grab them and place one in each of the crafting slots and you'll get a crafting cable which is essential to go on. Make sticks by adding two planks to the grid one atop the other and sticks will be crafted, you should now make an axe putting two sticks in the crafting grid one one top the other leaving one row empty on top fill that top row with planks you now have a pickaxe with which to mine stone and ores. Now shelter, if you're near a village pick a place to stay with a villager, only if they are okay with it, of course. Once you've picked a shelter set down your crafting table and go outside, look around get the wool of any lamps around if not in a village hunt any nearby sheep. Now I guess it's time for food! If you're in a village then got to the nearest farm and gather wheat to later craft into wheat by placing three of the wheat and a crafting table in a row to get bread to eat, if you're not at a village then gather stone to make a furnace in order to cook meat you get from hunting once you have eight cobble you can craft them on a crafting table into a furnace by putting them on the edge squares of the crafting grid, even if you do live in a village you should craft a furnace. To use a furnace you put thing to be cooked in top slot fuel in bottom slot and product comes out side slot. One more thing! Doors! To craft doors fill six slots on the left side of the crafting table. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I'm assuming you've now made it through your first night, right? So as I'm writing this Steve is off minding in the mountains which is why I could write this, he nearly found me writing the last chapter, Steve wasn't always like this, hating strangers, he was once open and friendly now he's closed to strangers he isn't mean to you really he just doesn't help. Steve used to help everyone, then someone betrayed him. Well I need to teach you how to live, most of this I learned from Steve. So it's now morning and you're at your shelter, if you're in a village then you can go trade any emeralds with the villagers to get food. If you live out in the wild then hunt cows or pigs to cook in a furnace with fuel in the bottom slot and the raw meat in the top to cook it. Once you have food go mining with your pickaxe to gather stone and coal (stone with lots of black specks) but do not i repeat do not mine iron ore (stone with pink flecks) with a wooden pickaxe, iron requires a stone pic. So you get lots of stone if you haven't already, make a stone pic and mine iron with which you can make armor and weapons and if you haven't guessed a iron pic. To make a stone pic get your crafting table and make it like a wood one but with cobblestone not planks. Once you have some iron ore and coal put some iron in the top of the furnace and coal in the bottom and it will smelt the iron ore into iron ingots with which you can make pics weapons and armor, very useful. Once you have iron you can mine lapis (stone with dark blue flecks) ,Gold ore (stone with gold flecks), and diamonds (stone with light blue flecks).

How to make armor, for a chestplate fill the entire crafting grid with the material you want to use except the top row middle column box, leave that one empty. For leggings fill the grid with your material except for the bottom and middle of the middle column. For boots put two stick like formations of your material on either side of the crafting grid. For a helmet fill the top row with your material then one one each side of the grid on the middle row. I've taught you enough to live keep creating and innovating. By Alex

Authors note

This is the end of this book but look out for The Life of Alex. Alexs story begins when she finished this book this is mystery girly signing off


End file.
